


I think I´m having a panic attack

by a_girl_who_dreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Panic Attacks, Worried Derek, i don´t know how to use tags, peter shares TOO much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_girl_who_dreams/pseuds/a_girl_who_dreams
Summary: Stiles has a panic attack.Derek is there to help.





	I think I´m having a panic attack

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys  
> so this fic is not written by me, means i can´t take credit for it. I merely translated it into english.@franielahey is the original author of this work. If you read this, I hope it´s okay and that you like the outcome;D  
> Enjoy reading it<3

Derek could hear his heartbeat perfectly. But it was faster, faster than normal.

Stiles told him he took his medication, so Derek couldn´t explain the accelerated heartbeat of the younger boy. When it sped up even more, the wolf knew something was wrong.  
He raced into the school with fast, firm steps (don´t ask why he´s waiting in front of the school all day long, surely not just to take a glimpse at a particular lanky, long-limped student with big, doe-like hazel eyes, and why aren´t you minding your own damn business ?!), climbing stairs, walking along corridors, pushing a couple of shoulders, following the sound of Stiles heart and his smell, which has already been engraved in Derek's mind.  
Finally, he reached Stiles, who was sitting in a deserted corridor on the floor behind a locker. His knees, encircled by his arms, were pressed against his chest. His eyes were shut tightly and he was fighting to keep his breath as calm as possible.  
When Derek knelt down in front of the boy, he felt something inside him, a familiar feeling, which comes up whenever he sees someone, who´s really weak but can´t do anything about it. He feels helpless.  
Derek put a hand on Stiles arm, which made him look up long enough for Derek to see that Stiles cheeks were blazing red.  
“Are you okay?” Derek could kick himself for this dumbass question. Obviously, Stiles was everything but OkAy!!! Still, he tried to deny it.  
“What´s the matter?” Derek asked again.  
“A panik attack- “Stiles muttered as best as he could. That made the wolfs heart stop for a few seconds before his brain started working out a plan to help Stiles.  
“It´s okay, calm down, I´ll think of something…” But really, Derek didn’t know what to do. He read on the internet that a panik attack can be stopped by holding your breath. An idea started to take form in his mind.  
“Derek, I can´t breathe!” Stiles breathed/ yelled quietly.  
And without thinking twice the wolf leaned over and pressed his lips softly on the younger ones. Derek relaxed a little bit when he heard Stiles heartbeat calm down and he immediately pulled back because it was just to help Stiles, right? RiGht?!? Without another word Derek took off, racing down hallways and out of the school, back to the loft. 

All day long he tried to distract himself with crunches, riddles, he even listened to Peter talking a ton of shit for hours, just to keep his mind occupied with other stuff than the incredible feeling of kissing Stiles, I mean what? Ehm,…. trees are great. What? Oh, shut it, You!!  
But eventually he gave up on that (“NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE, PETER!!!”) and reminded himself of the sensation he felt when he kissed Stiles. And oh lord, his scent. Don´t let him start on this. He swore, he could still smell it, like pine needles and rainy days and something particular Stiles-ish (stylish?) …  
A knock on the door. Of course…  
Stiles was soaking wet (probably rain, smartass), his teeth chattering, arms crossed over his chest to keep him warm. Derek simply took a step to the side to allow the boy to enter. Stiles took a few steps into the loft, stopped and turned.  
“Thank you”, he pronounced.  
“Why?”  
“Dude, without your help, I could have died.”  
“You couldn´t have.”  
“It felt like dying.”  
“But you didn´t”  
“Because you helped me. Thank you.”  
“You don´t have to thank me for anything.”  
“I do. It doesn´t happen every day that a Derek Hale shows up out of nowhere and plays hero.”  
Stiles looked down to hide his blush as he added “And what a way to help me.”  
“You´re soaking”, Derek said to change the subject but also his cheeks were tinged in a nice shade of red.  
“If you haven´t noticed, there´s like a tsunami going on out there, and I´m not carrying an umbrella with me every time I leave the house.”  
“You have to get dry, otherwise you´ll catch a cold.”  
“Yes, I know, soooo I´m going home, I guess.”  
“It´s still raining”, Derek observed, looking out of his window.  
“I´m already wet. That little bit of water won´t hurt me.”  
“Of course, it will, Stiles. You stay.”  
“Wait, wait, wait… are you telling me to were your clothes?”  
“Shut up, Stiles”

When the rain was over, Derek was still very attentive of Stiles, who was sitting on the table, legs dangling over the edge, a towel over his head, wearing one of Derek´s soft sweatshirts and only in his boxers, since his pants happened to be all soaked through. Derek walked up behind him, taking the towel and started to dry Stiles hair with it. When Stiles sneezed, the wolf gave him an I-Told-you-So-Look but instead of a comment, Stiles stayed silent throughout the whole process, which obviously surprised Derek. When Derek was about to ask what´s wrong he noticed that ruffling through Stiles hair, nearly let the boy fall asleep. Derek touched Stiles skin on his neck and realized that the younger one was still pretty cold, so he took hold of Stiles and carried him to the couch, where he layed him down and cuddled up next to him, to warm him up with his unnatural body heat.  
This action made Stiles snap back in reality and he gifted Derek with a grateful smile and to show his graditude, Stiles cradled Derek´s chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Derek was stunned for a few seconds but then he pressed into the kiss, deciding that this was the most wonderful feeling in the entire world. When Stiles pulled back he hid his blush in Derek´s chest, whispering:  
“Thank you, Derek”  
“you´re welcome, Stiles.”


End file.
